


Beautiful

by Petchricor



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Lime, One Shot, One-Shot, Other, Reader Insert, Second Person, body praising, non gender specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words. Three words and your mind shatters into a million pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling down and decided to write this. After reading again and fixing mistakes I figured "why the hell not share it with my fellow sinners?"
> 
> So, here you go

It’s right in the middle of it all when it happens, both of you had already discarded any and all clothing and were lying on Sans’ bed with bone rubbing against skin, his magic crackling in the air around you. Sans had sat up with eyes trailing over every inch of your body as you blushed darkly, and once he was done taking you in he grinned down at you.  
  
“You’re so beautiful.” Three words. Three words and your mind shatters into a million pieces as you stare back at Sans, as if unable to comprehend the sincerity behind the remark. Sans frowned. “Hey, is something wrong?” You put on a smile and shake your head.  
  
“N-No, I’m fine,” you reply. “Let’s continue.” But despite your assurance, Sans doesn’t move. Your smile falters as the skeleton continues to stare down at you, frowning a bit. “Uh, Sans?”  
  
“I know this game, I play it all the time. You’re not fine, what’s wrong?” Sans asked, more firmly this time. You open your mouth to answer only to find that there are no words on your tongue, so you close your mouth again slowly and look up at him as he stares intensely down at you.  
  
You feel your face go red and you bring both your arms up to cover your chest, feeling yourself shake. You look away and close your eyes, trying to ignore his eyes on you. You can vividly remember every comment anyone had ever made about your looks, how you dressed, your weight, the terrible names they would come up with. You can remember the time you stopped eating to try and lose weight, it didn’t work.  
  
A pair of cold hands grab your cheeks and tilt your head back to face him, boney fingers running over your cheeks and wiping away the tears. You open your eyes to see Sans looking at you with an expression that’s hard to place, though his eyes are definitely understanding. You vaguely think that he must have insecurities of his own.  
  
“Hey,” he says softly, so softly you almost miss it. He takes your right wrist in his hand and pulls it towards him, planting what you assume is a kiss to your palm and holding your hand to his cheek as he smiles. “You really are beautiful.”  
  
“But I-”  
  
“Shh,” he places a finger over you lips to silence you, still smiling. “You _are_.” He releases your wrist and your hand falls to your side. “No, you’re not thin, your hair isn’t wavy and grease free, and you aren’t toned to a T.” You swallow and he presses his teeth to your neck, which causes you to shiver. “But I think you’re perfect. Every roll,” he runs a hand over your side, where the rolls from your body fat have formed. “Every mark,” his hand brushes along your stomach, fingers catching on your stretch marks a bit. “Every scar,” at that he gently grabs your wrist, rubbing it over the scars that never fully healed. “Everything about you, is _beautiful_.”  
  
You feel your body jerk as you force down a sob, tears streaking down your cheeks again with more fervor. You wrap your arms around him and he holds you close, nuzzling your neck affectionately. He murmurs praise and encouragement in your ear as you cry quietly, you get bits and pieces but never a full sentence. It might be a minute or two before you continue with what you had been doing before.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was incredibly short. Oh well~


End file.
